Dodai
is a jōnin shinobi from Kumogakure and an official attendant to at least two of the village's Raikage. Background During the Third Raikage's reign, Dodai instructed a select group of children, informing them that only one amongst their number would earn the name "B" and become A's tag-team partner in order to protect the future Raikage. He then instructed them on how to perform the Lightning Release: Double Lariat on a rubber training dummy, while indicating that the result would reveal their capacity to fulfil the duty of "B". As the prospective candidates failed one after the other, he lamented that the day seemed as though it would end in failure, until he observes A and a young Killer B decapitate the dummy.Naruto chapter 541, pages 17-20 Personality Stemming from his extended tenure as a shinobi, Dodai displays a calm, and level-headed demeanour even when in under the dire straits of war. This along with his tactical and methodical nature was shown during his battle against the Third Raikage, where he calmly explained the Third's abilities and assessed his actions to form successful strategies in the the heat of the moment. Also not one to shy away from tough decisions, when Naruto's clone asked why Dodai chose to save him, rather than actual people, a saddened Dodai frankly states that Naruto's clone was an integral component to combatting Madara at that point in time. Appearance In his youth, Dodai had short and spiky, dark-coloured hair that was largely obscured underneath a stylised forehead protector in the form of a hat. Along with this item, his typical attire consisted of the standard outfit of most Kumogakure shinobi including the distinctive single-strap flak jacket, as well as an eye patch worn over his left eye. In his old age, the contours of his face have become more pronounced and he has grown a small goatee. He wears the high-collared variant of the Kumogakure outfit along with flak jacket and his signature hat-styled forehead protector. His eyepatch now has the stylised kanji for inscribed upon it.Naruto chapter 553, pages 12-13 Abilities Dodai is a highly skilled shinobi, able to teach others the basic mechanics behind the Lightning Release: Double Lariat with A while in his youth. He is also a member of the Allied Shinobi Forces Communications Team, able to patch people through directly to HQ. Dodai has shown that he can react and think very quickly in combat.Naruto chapter 555, pages 4-6 Upon noticing one of the Third Raikage's attacks he immediately told his comrades to put up an appropriate defence which he then fortified.Naruto chapter 554, pages 9-11 He could react to the Third Raikage's speed mid-attack, while at the same he set up a decoy for the Third to follow. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Dodai possesses the Lava Release kekkei genkai, allowing him to combine both fire and earth natured chakra, which he can use to create and manipulate the form and movements of an extremely durable and rubber-like substance, that was strong enough to withstand multiple of devastating techniques. The rubber-like substance created can be manipulated to serve multiple purposes, such as a rubber wall for defence, or large rubber balls to serve as a crafty distraction. He has also shown that he can manipulate the lava to form a rope out of this rubber that can be used to grab things with and a large tube for added defensive purposes, which was strong enough to absorb and dissipate the impact from Madara's meteorite attack. Unlike the other known users of the Lava Release, Dodai is not only shown to emit the substance from his mouth, but is also able to summon it within his vicinity and from his body.Naruto chapter 554, page 11''Naruto'' chapter 555, page 6 Part II Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Dodai was assigned to the Fourth Division as a member of Communications Team where he fought against several reincarnated shinobi, including the Third Raikage whom he had once served under. While confronting the Third, he revealed the strengths and weaknesses of his deceased superior to the other members of the division, before asserting that to adequately counter the Raikage's endurance they would require a far stronger wind release technique than previously used. When later asked by Temari, he recounted the story of how the Third had died. After observing Naruto's arrival and the Third's evasion of his Rasenshuriken, Dodai tells him that the Raikage won't be hit while using his Lightning Release Chakra Mode. However, when the attack finally collides, Dodai is more surprised by the Third's terrifying rate of recovery. Informing the division of his suspicions about the Kage's strange behaviour, he urges the others to disperse when the Raikage begins charging his strongest technique, before instructing the Earth Release users to prepare a defensive wall that he himself later reinforces with his Lava Release: Rubber Wall technique. Retrieving Naruto, he details the Third's technique and comments upon the foolish attempts of some shinobi to attack the Raikage as he breaks through the wall, in spite of his warnings. As Dodai continues his explanation, Naruto asks how the Third received his scar despite his resilience and so, he describes how the Third confronted the Eight-Tails alone but never disclosed the specific details to anyone. Curious about how a human can manipulate such dense chakra, as Naruto attempts to form a Tailed Beast Ball, Dodai isn't shocked when the technique fails but is instead concerned by Naruto's apparent overexertion. Responding to Naruto's later inquiry into contacting Killer B, Dodai identifies that he can patch him through via Inoichi Yamanaka, just as the cliff beneath them is destroyed. Seeing the Raikage prepare to knock out Naruto, Dodai seemingly encases him within a ball that the Third then pursues, unaware that Naruto had actually been removed. This provides a small opportunity to reach both B and the Eight-Tails, which Naruto uses to formulate a strategy. Placing his faith in this plan and commanding the Sealing Team to assemble, Dodai observes the Third impale himself with his own technique, realising that this must have been how he received his only scar. After the Third is sealed, he states that it was indeed contradictory for a shinobi to possess both the strongest spear and shield, and that in the end, the spear was the stronger of the two. When Madara Uchiha devastates the battlefield by dropping two meteorites on it, he saves the clone of Naruto located there. In response to Naruto's question, Dodai laments that even though Naruto was just a clone, he saved him instead of other shinobi because he was integral to winning the battle. He then heads over to the Tsuchikage along with the rest of the shinobi. As reinforcements in the form of the remaining Kage arrive, he tells the others that he informed HQ of their coordinates. As Mei and A engage Madara in battle, Dodai enlists the help of the Hokage Guard Platoon members to go after the Kabuto-controlled Mū, who had begun to emerge from the debris. The four men then give chase to him but their target is soon slapped away by A. As the battle between the Kage and Madara wages on, they continued to give chase to the evasive Mū. With the Impure World Reincarnation released, Dodai watched alongside his comrades as Mū was enveloped in a light of sorts before beginning to deconstruct. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes In the anime, Dodai is seen on the battlefield after being freed from the Infinite Tsukuyomi by Naruto and Sasuke. Trivia * "Dodai" can mean either or in Japanese. * The kanji for inscribed upon his eye-patch, is the same stylised kanji that the users of Black Lightning tattoo on their shoulders to signify their possession of this ability. * According to the fourth databook, Dodai is described as the village's greatest myth storyteller. * In the manga, his eye-patch is circular, while in the anime, it is depicted as being square. References de:Dodai es:Dodai pl:Dodai